Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff (born February 10, 1973) is a mutant with the ability to warp reality with chaos magic. She is the twin sister of Quicksilver, the daughter of Magneto, and the sister of both Polaris and Mana. She lives on Genosha with her father and brother, and she is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Section heading Before Wanda was born, her mother left her father, afraid of what he had become when he used his magnetic abilities to destroy the town of Vinnitsa, Ukraine after the townspeople kept him from saving their daughter, Anya, from a fire. Magda soon learned that she was pregnant, again. She gave birth to the twins, Wanda and Pietro, while under the care of the humanoid cow Bova in Wundagore, Transia. Magda was afraid that Erik would come looking for her and find the children, so she left, finding her death in the Transian wilderness. Bova believed the children should be cared for by humans, so she had hope when Robert and Madeline Frank came to Transia looking for help, she could persuade them to take in Wanda and Pietro as their own when Madeline gave birth to the baby she was carrying. The Franks' child was stillborn, and Madeline died in childbirth. Bova tried to convince Robert that the twins were his own children, but he left after hearing of Madeline's death. Bova and her master, the High Evolutionary, convinced the human gypsy couple Django and Marya Maximoff to adopt the twins. Django and Marya had lost their own twin children, Mateo and Ana, years earlier. They raised Pietro and Wanda as their own children and cared for them in any way they were able, including stealing food to feed them when they were starving. When they were teenagers, the twins learned of their abilities. The townspeople turned on Django for thievery and attacked the Maximoff family. Pietro used his superhuman speed to save himself and Wanda, but their parents perished. Magneto and joining the Brotherhood The twins wandered Europe for a few years, and one day, Wanda accidentally set a house on fire with her abilities. Believing she was a witch, the townspeople turned on her and formed a mob. Wanda and Pietro were unable to defend themselves against such amounts of people, but they were rescued by Magneto. They proceeded to join his Brotherhood. Not long after, Magneto was told by a woman named Trelawney that he had twin children- one with the ability to manipulate the universe and one who could move faster than anyone else. Confused and alarmed, Magneto investigated the situation, returning to the place the twins were born and learning from Bova that they were, in fact, his children. The present Currently, Wanda and Pietro live with their father on Genosha. The betrayal of their sister Lorna has left Wanda bitter, and she hopes to earn her rightful place as Magneto's favorite daughter by destroying the X-Men. The most recent task she was assigned, she shared with Pietro. They were told to plant a bomb on the Blackbird in order to incapacitate their enemies, abduct them, and return them to Essex Manor, where their family was to meet with Sinister and the Hellfire Club. Unfortunately, things did not go according to plan. Shadowcat was killed in the explosion, which frightened Wanda and Pietro, because their father instructed them specifically to return everyone to him alive. Wanda used her abilities to make Kitty's body disappear, leaving no proof that they had killed anyone. She then returned to Essex Manor with Pietro, carrying between them the unconscious Nightcrawler and Mana. Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood Members Category:Mutants Category:Eisenhardt Family